Amos J. Cummings
|death_date= |birth_place= Conklin, New York |death_place= Baltimore, Maryland |placeofburial= Clinton Cemetery, Irvington, New Jersey |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= Amos Jay Cummings.jpg |caption= |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch=Union Army |serviceyears= 1862 - 1863 |rank= Sergeant Major |commands= |unit= 26th New Jersey Volunteer Infantry Regiment, Second Brigade, VI Corps |battles= American Civil War |awards= Medal of Honor }} Amos Jay Cummings (May 15, 1838 – May 2, 1902) was a United States Representative from New York and a recipient of the United States military's highest decoration, the Medal of Honor. Biography Born in Conklin, New York, Cummings attended the common schools before being apprenticed to the printing trade at age twelve. He was with William Walker in his last invasion of Nicaragua in October 1858. During the Civil War, Cummings enlisted in the Army at Irvington, New Jersey in September 1862 and served as a Sergeant Major in the 26th New Jersey Volunteer Infantry Regiment. He earned the Medal of Honor on May 4, 1863 at Salem Heights, Virginia. His official citation reads: "Rendered great assistance in the heat of the action in rescuing a part of the field batteries from an extremely dangerous and exposed position." His medal was not awarded until several decades later, on March 28, 1894. He was mustered out in June 1863. After his military service, Cummings filled ial positions for the New York Tribune under Horace Greeley. He later worked for The New York Sun and the New York Express. Cummings was elected as a Democrat to the 50th Congress (March 4, 1887 – March 3, 1889). He declined renomination in 1888, but was subsequently elected to the 51st Congress to fill the vacancy caused by the death of Samuel S. Cox. He was reelected to the 52nd and 53rd Congresses and served from November 5, 1889, to November 21, 1894, when he resigned. He served as chairman of the Committee on Naval Affairs during the 53rd Congress. Cummings was elected to the 54th Congress to fill the vacancy caused by the death of Representative-elect Andrew J. Campbell. He was reelected to the 55th, 56th, and 57th Congresses and served from November 5, 1895, until his death in Baltimore, Maryland, on May 2, 1902. He was interred in Clinton Cemetery in Irvington, New Jersey. Medal of Honor citation Rank and organization: Sergeant Major, 26th New Jersey Infantry. Place and date: At Salem Heights, Va., 4 May 1863. Entered service at: Irvington, N.J. Born: 15 May 1841, Conklin, N.Y. Date of issue. 28 March 1894. Citation: Rendered great assistance in the heat of the action in rescuing a part of the field batteries from an extremely dangerous and exposed position. See also *List of American Civil War Medal of Honor recipients: A–F Notes References *Find a Grave : : * Retrieved on January 30, 2008 Category:1841 births Category:1902 deaths Category:United States Army Medal of Honor recipients Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from New York Category:Union Army soldiers Category:New York Democrats Category:American Civil War recipients of the Medal of Honor